Mistletoe
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Graduate Students Emma and Regina meet at a Christmas party where slightly drunk Regina spills Emma's drink all over Emma's green flannel. (Possible Christmas series. Read inside notes)


**Just a quick little Christmas fic I couldn't get off my mind. I'm thinking about possibly turning this into a little Christmas series based on this universe Regina and Emma but it's not for sure. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emma sidled up to the beverages table, doing her best to ignore the many drunken grad students around her going to town now that finals were up. Christmas music blared from speakers, couples made out in corners, an interesting game of strip poker was going on in the living room, some idiots were playing drunken twister, and everywhere you looked, selfies were being taken.

A nice, very small buzz going herself, she smiled. This was far better than being alone her holiday break. Slowly, she poured herself a cup of hot cocoa from the giant thermos only half full by now and added a bit of Baileys. Taking a drink, she sighed as the warm beverage slid down her throat, embracing it like warm blankets on a cold day.

She had just turned, green eyes searching for a seat when a brunette woman's hands flew out as she talked, consequently hitting Emma's mug and tipping it toward her. The hot liquid sloshed the front of her green flannel and she couldn't help but squeal. "Holy fu-"

"Oh my! I… I am so sorry dear. Please, please let me help you," The brunette, probably one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen, slurred a little, grabbing a handful of napkins before patting the blonde's front, going straight for her boobs, "I am so sorry." She rubbed quite roughly there before making her way down the rest of the shirt. "So so sorry"

Though Emma's whole front was burning, she couldn't help but giggle, "I'm usually a one base at a time kind of girl, but it's refreshing to see some motivation."

"I'm sorry what…" the brunette's head popped up, eyes wide before she saw the shy look on Emma's face.

"I'm making a joke out of this," she said as she set the mug on a nearby surface, reaching back to slowly unbutton the flannel to reveal an only barely liquid spotted white tank underneath. It had been warm enough in the room, she didn't mind. "So that you'll stop apologizing."

"I could've sworn you… you were hitting on me," The woman hiccupped, swaying lightly on her three inch heels. Emma smirked, not meeting the brunette's eyes, noticing the way the slightly intoxicated woman watched her toned biceps as she tied the flannel around her waist.

Sparkling green eyes finally looked up to meet a pair of beautiful chocolate brown, "What's your name?"

"Regina. Regina Mills." The name sounded familiar to Emma but she shrugged it off.

"I'm Emma Swan," she stuck her hand out, waiting for the brunette to shake it. Regina stared at it for a moment, the drunken haze in her mind affecting the judgement to shake or not, before she finally gave Emma her hand. But instead of shaking, she held it.

Emma found that she didn't want to let go. "So Regina. Regina Mills," she paused, raking her eyes up the brunette's red dress draped body, "did you want me to be hitting on you?"

The drunken blush that covered the brunette's cheeks wasn't capable of being missed and Emma smiled. This drunken drink spiller was adorable.

"Well I-"

"Swan!" She heard a shout. Her eyes crossed the room, finding her two best friends, Ruby and August wrapped in each other's arms with giant smiles on their faces. She frowned at her twat blocking friends but they both ignored her as they pointed up. A bit confused, she looked over their heads and saw nothing. "No you idiot, _you_!" Ruby finally shouted.

Emma hadn't even noticed the mistletoe that hung just above them, shimmering just a little in the dim light. Regina, who'd been hazily watching the whole exchange slowly looked up with her and noticed it too. A smile crept across the brunette's features.

"I was hoping-"

"Maybe you should go back and tag first," the blonde smiled, pulling the brunette closer to her but waiting for Regina to close the distance.

Emma watched Regina's face momentarily; chocolate eyes darkened just a little as a pink tongue poked out to lick at red lips. She was just noticing the scar when Regina closed the distance, their lips finally meeting. There was no tongue but that didn't mean it didn't pack a punch for Emma, goosebumps rising on her arms as she cupped Regina's jaw. She smiled as the brunette's hands found themselves on her hips and cheers rang out.

"The first couple to kiss under the mistletoe!" Rang a loud voice Emma vaguely remember belonging to Kathryn Midas. Suddenly Christmas crowns were popped onto their heads and the two couldn't help but grin at each other. "'Gina, babe," Kathryn slurred, (completely plastered with her lipstick smudged from kissing Fred in the corner most of the night) wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulders, "I had no idea you knew Emma!"

"We just met!" Regina grinned, slapping a wet kiss onto Kathryn's cheek before turning back to grin at the blonde.

"Well," Kathryn said, pulling a mock scary look onto her face and pointing at the blonde. "Don't you dare hurt my best friend since forever." And with that she turned and left them, still standing under the mistletoe grinning like fools.

Regina slowly grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her to her, "I think as Queen of the Mistletoe that I demand the other Queen of the Mistletoe with superb arms to kiss me again."

"I think the Queen of the Mistletoe with superb arms can do that."


End file.
